Fred and George's Ultimate PrankOff War
by ForestLoverGreen
Summary: Fred and George have the ultimate pranks. To try them out the go against each other to see which pranks are the best! R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Rated K , may change to T later. Stopped. No more for now.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. So I decided to do it on Fred and George having a face-off against each other. If you read my "Unnatural Happenings at Tower Prep" story, I am taking a break from it for now. I got writer's block again. STUPID THING! Sorry for pouring all of my anger out on you. So yeah... but I just came up with this idea so I should start writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story except for the plot. (I am only saying this one time.)**

It was a perfect mid-summer's day, when Fred and George thought their pranks were so good, they should try them on each other. "We cannot tell mum about this you know." Fred told George. "I know. I'm not a dumbhead. You should know that by _now_. After _that _mishap." George said. "I know, I know. I just wanted to remind you." Fred answered. "Because it was hilarious!" "Don't remind me." George groaned. "Too bad. 'Cause I already did!" Fred laughed. "Good point brother."George replied. Later during the summer George placed a glass of super old water (which was like, 10 months old. Which was hidden in their room.) on the table, hoping that Fred would drink it. Instead their mother drank it. After she took a sip, she screamed "GET DOWN HERE NOW! WHOEVER DID THIS! WHY WOULDN'T YOU GET RID OF IT! I WILL KI-" "Hi mum." Fred and George said at the same time. "Did you did this? BECAUSE IF YOU DID I WILL KILL YOU!" "Mum, as grown men I strongly think that we, Fred and I, are capible of not leaving 10 month old water on a table." George said, saying one detail he shoudn't have. "How did you know that it was 10 months old?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "No reason!" George said, very quickly. "WHY DID YOU DO IT? I KNEW IT WAS YOU BECAUSE I got you! Ha!" Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Wha- What do you mean?" George said, confused. "I could smell it from my room." Mrs. Weasley said, disgusted. "Oh." Fred and George said, at the same time. Mrs. Weasley told them _her _prank. "I could smell the water from my room. I went downstairs and dumped it. I put new water hoping that _I _would trick _you_. This water tastes fine." She showed them by taking a sip. Now they wanted to make _sure _that their tricks were from a genius' mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I should do a proper greeting. HELLO MY NAME IS LLCO- wait, that's not proper.**

**Hello! My name is llcop6456. Also know as ken3zie. (The 3 is SUPPOSED to be there) So I have been working on my other story.**

**Oh, if you read "Unnatural Happenings at Tower Prep," Chapter 6 is out! YAY! READ IT! OR ELSE!**

**On with the story.**

Fred and George were sitting in their room. That's when the idea popped up and what not. After that, they started the WAR!

Okay. Maybe not THE war, but you get my jift. So they flipped a coin. They actually made the coin themselves when they were four.

So George called tails and Fred had to take heads. Fred flipped the coin.

The coin kept on rolling and rolling and rolling, until finally, the coin landed on tails.

George got to go first.

So Fred started yawning, saying, "You can't trick me whatever you do. Even if I'm sleeping..."

Then he left the room.

**I am NOT liking this story... Please message me for ideas.**

**R&R! This was SUPPOSED to be a short chapter. Got writer's block... I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL THAT THING!**

**Plus it was supposed to give you an idea...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is da new chappie! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! So I found a couple of AWESOME pranks! HAHA! You're gonna laugh your butt off! Maybe not your butt off... More like your skin off! I wanted to get the best pranks I could find... HAHA! Some of them are here... Others are in the next chapter... BEWARE! Oh, also, I am not liking this story for some strange reason... Maybe if you want to continue it, just send me a message. Maybe even a docX... Still don't know how to do that... I am not doing POVs for this story. On my other one, it was to confusing.**

**Chappie 3**

_What am I going to do for a prank?... Maybe water guns... To watery... Hmmm... this is a hard choice... I have to prank him hard... Not to hard so that mum will yell at me... What to do, what to do..._

I was still in our room when Fred walked in. "Seriously. You haven't left the spot in like, 3 hours. Having trouble?" Then Fred laughed. "Like that would happen." George replied. "Just find a prank already... You're taking too long. I could prank even faster than that." Fred said. "Yeah right. You need like ten days to even think about even doing _one_." George said. "Fine. You're right. So when it's my turn, I'll take say, an hour to think of a prank and get the supplies for the prank." Fred said. "Deal?" Fred asked. "Fine, it's a deal." George said, shaking Fred's hand. "But, you have to do it in the next hour or _else_..." Fred said. "Fine then. You'll see the best prank, yet." George said leaving the room. "I think I should him well..." Fred said, starting to laugh. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" George knocked on the door. "Supper." George said. "Coming." Fred said. "You know I could hear everything you said right?" George said. "Even the laugh?" Fred asked. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I got ya! You didn't even realize it. Oh, and it's not dinner." George said. "I soooo got you. Oh, and by the way, you never say something that you think they heard. You give it away!" Gerge said, smiling. Then he walked away. Leaving Fred standing there.

**Hope you likie! Soooooo... this was the best prank I think I got so far. If you're wondering what the "water guns" was there, don't ask. It was another prank. Sooo... you guys should wait a tiny bit longer for the next one. I have t play with my friend on Wizard101. Oh, if anyone plays it, I am:**

**Kayla DarkWard**

**Level: 35 or 34. Can't remember.**

**I can use text chat, so If you can read it, I will say "Whats up fans?" If it will let me say fans. If you use menu chat, say "Do you like my mount?" Okay? Oh I am the school of:  
**

**BALANCE! It is the best school EVER! My friend that I am going on with is:**

**Ryan DarkWhisper**

**Something like that. He's a friend from school. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is da nexta chappia!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, Message me for any ideas.**

"That's not a prank George!" said Fred, chasing after George.

"That's a stupid prank then?" George said, with his hands in his pockets.

"Who cares. I think it's a prank. You thought it was a prank. I did it fine." George said, starting to walk away.

"Fine... It can be counted as a prank... I guess. But, you have to prank again. It's fair then." Fred said.

When Fred said that, George turned around. "You know, you're _really _starting to get on my nerves... I did that prank cause I am saving the _best _for _last_." George said, walking away. "I'll show him... Haha." George said, rubbing his hands together.

You just wait and see...

**This is one of those, "Supposed to be" short chapter. Wanna keep pranks in one, and regular talk in another.**


	5. GoodBye Fan Fiction

Hi guys. Llcop here. I just wanted to tell you that I am going to quit Fan Fiction. (For now.) I'll make a new account. It's just I want to focus on one story I'm writing. Or finish the ones I started, one-by-one. Thank you so much for listening. And I hope to see you soon.

Toodlez for now,

~~~~ llcop6456

P.S. Look at my profile once in a while. I am going to post the new name of my account there. Thanks.


	6. ZE BIG ANNOUNZEMENT!

**Hey Guys! Llcop6456 here. So, the time has come. I'm going to just change my pen name, and completely edit ALLLLLLLLL of my stories. Stories I am discontinuing:**

(**temporarily**) Fred and George's Ultimate Prank Off War

If I Could Fly

CJ's Big Betrayal

Fireside Stories

(**temporarily**) Mistakenly Broken

_**Also, ze time haz come for ze big annozement.**_

_**Unnatural Happenings at Tower Prep**_

Shall be cotinuzed!

HAZAHHH!

Sorry. Felt like using a cool voice to tell an AWESTRUCKIN' ANNOUNCEMENT! YEAH

Well, for me to continue it, I gottta rewatch it. And since CN discontinued it, I am SO FRUSTRATED!

What we need to do is… Nah I can't make yah guys do that. Well, I've already wrote a thing in the forums telling them they should comtinue some shows. If you could do that, it would be AWESOME!

Just saying.

So, another thing. I AWESTRUKIN' LUV YOU GUYS! 3 I don't go on often, but now that it's FEBRUARY VACATION, I can upload more! OH YEAH! Even though I'll lose my beta reader privilege (I think) I'll be okay. (I was crying when I wrote this *TEAR*) So, all of you who have read this, put this on your profile

**()_()**

**(='O'=)**

**(")_(") I was apart of llcop6456's AWESOMEST ANNOUNCEMENT**

LOL! That was funny. If you want, you can put that on… just sayin'. LOL

So..

Toodelz.

xD


	7. I have a (happy?) announcement

Hey guys! Long time, no… uh… talk through screen? I don't know…. Well. I told you guys (and gals) that I would be editing all of my stories and like republishing or something… Yeah well… I'm not quite into writing as much as I used to be… I'm really into cartooning and comics now. And video games. But after getting lots of email report things that kept saying "_ has added (insert story name here) to their favorites," I remembered, "OMG I COMPLETELY FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EDITING EVERYTHING!" As you can see, I forget things a lot. And I mean A LOT…. So I had this idea…. What if I let _you _write a version of any of my stories? (I'm SOOO creative…) But then… I do want to let you guys to be able to take one of my stories and you can take it and do whatever you want with it, now that I'm not on this as much….

So, I want to let you guys take my story (title if you want) and continue it. Now I'm not saying I'll stop doing this entirely, I just won't do it as often. If you do want to take a story, PM me (I think that's what you call it still… maybe not) and if I say yes, please put like "original fanfic by: ForestLoverGreen" or something like that…

I have to go guys, because I'm actually supposed to be working on an abacus project while I'm actually sitting in an EXTREMELY freezing basement with my dog walking over my keyboard…. So… BAI!

(Toodelz. :D)


End file.
